Mariage à la Yato
by kcheshire
Summary: Kagura a des ennuis, Gin-chan va se marier et il y a baleine sous gravillons quand celui-ci décide comme par hasard de faire une cure de JUMP et d'arrêter de dévorer tout aliment à base de sucre. Le mariage à beau changer les hommes c'est quand même louche! Surtout que la fiancée ne lui revient alors pas du tout! une seule solution allez chercher de l'aide, n'importe quelle aide.
1. Hors-d'oeuvre avarié

Il pleuvait sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs jours, d'énormes flaques d'eau parsemaient les ruelles sinueuse de la ville. Négligemment adossé au mur de crépis sous le porche de la vieille bâtisse qui abritait maintenant le Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo observait avec ennui les grosses goûtes tomber sur le sol pavé . Il ne voulait se l'avouer mais Edo lui manquait, ici tout semblait plus morne, avec un arrière goût de cendre. Depuis la mort du Shogun rien n'était plus comme avant. Ils avaient dut s'exiler, comploter, se cacher. Même essayer de tuer Hijikata-san n'était plus aussi distrayant. Pour dire la vérité le capitaine de la première division de Shinsengumi s'ennuyait ferme. D'un mouvement lent il se leva, dépoussiérant son pantalon, il bailla et en se grattant la tête se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, cela faisait déjà trente bonnes minutes que Yamazaki était venu le prévenir que le vice-commandant l'attendait. Ce matin il avait tenté de l'empoisonner via sa mayonnaise mais il l'avait tout de suite détecté, l'odeur sois disant, pourtant Sougo avait pris un soin extrême à que ça soit inodore et incolore. Son prochain plan était encore en élaboration mais cette fois-ci ce bâtard n'y échapperait pas.  
Le capitaine eut bien du mal a cacher sa surprise quand il vit dans la pièce une gamine aux cheveux orange plus que déplaisante.

\- Hijikata-san, les truies sont interdites dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, lança-t-il de sa voix monocorde.  
\- C'est qui que tu traites de truies, sadique ? S'indigna la fille en se levant les poings serrés

\- Oy, a suffit vous deux ! S'exclama Hijikata, déjà bien énervé d'avoir attendu ce crétin si longtemps, le laissant en tête à tête avec la furie du Yorozuya.  
\- T'as pas changer, toujours aussi plate, continua la garçon ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de son supérieur

\- Tu veux voir a de plus près, oui ? Je vais exploser ta face sale gosse, hurla-t-elle en brandissant son ombrelle.

Épuisé par leur retrouvaille le vice-commandant se passa la main sur le visage, en soufflant d'exaspération. Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette en regardant les deux adolescents se défier du regard. Tout les deux affichaient un rictus inquiétant, ils avaient hâte d'en découdre.

\- Kagura-san, pourquoi tu es là ? Questionna-t-il dans l'espoir qu'elle mette un instant sa rivalité avec son subordonné de côté .

Les yeux de la Yato s'agrandirent et elle se détourna de son rival qui, il devait l'avouer, se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire ici.

\- C'est Gin-chan ! Il doit se marier !  
\- Hein ? S'exclamèrent les deux hommes.  
\- C'est un complot de la pire espèce ! Un trac-nard affreux ! Il va se faire émasculer ! S'affola Kagura, en plus Shinpachi a pris des congés !  
\- Tu es venue jusqu'ici pour ça ? Tu as besoin d'aide China ? Ou c'est juste une excuse parce que je te manquais?

\- Tais toi, c'est pas toi que j'cause, déclara la jeune fille en regardant de haut Sougo qui pris sur lui de ne pas dégainer son sabre.

De son coté Hijikata tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, le permanenté se marier ? Impossible, aucunes femmes saines d'esprits ne voudrait d'un parasite pareil ? La gamine n'avait pas aussi parlé d'émasculation ? D'un complot ? Il avait du mal à faire le rapport.

\- Je vois pas en quoi on peut t'aider ? Nous ne pouvons retourner Edo,  
\- Mais ils lui ont fait quelque chose, je vous jure ! Madao dit que le mariage ça change les hommes, mais c'est plus Gin-chan, cette vieille sorcière l'a envouté .  
\- Hey, China, ça serait pas de la jalousie plutôt ? Se moqua le capitaine de la première division.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa remarque que Kagura lui attrapa le poignet et lui envoya un monumental coup de boule. Malgré sa résistance quasi surhumaine le garçon s'écroula KO. D'un air victorieux elle le lâcha et il s'étala au sol. Puis elle pris un air plus sérieux se tournant vers Hijikata.

\- Mayo-san, il se passe quelque chose de louche,  
\- Oy, oy et tu crois qu'on va te filer un coup de main ? On est le Shinsengumi, ce qui arrive l'autre feignasse ne nous regarde pas.  
\- Où est gorilla ? Je veux parler au gorille, lui il comprendra !  
\- Il n'est pas là.

La fille lui jeta alors un regard implorant, le vice-commandant se rendit compte cet instant que la Yato n'aurait pas fait tout ce chemin et venue leur demander de l'aide si il n'y avait pas quelque chose de grave. Le Shinsengumi était actuellement en mission et il avait besoin de tout ses hommes... enfin presque. Son regard se porta sur la masse étendu au sol, se débarrasser de Sougo quelques jours lui permettrait de mieux se concentrer sur la mission venir, il commençait en avoir assez de ses tentatives d'assassinat répétition.

\- Sougo va t'accompagner, ça lui fera des vacances...  
\- Quoi !? Pourquoi lui ? N'importe qui sauf cet enfoiré !  
\- C'est lui sinon personne !

Le vice-commandant en avait plus que marre de tout cette histoire, se débarrasser de la fille et de Sougo était trop tentant. Enfin il allait pouvoir travailler en tout quiétude, sans devoir constamment regarder derrière son épaule. A demi conscient le capitaine de la première division tenta de résister ;

\- Hijikata-san, crevez!

Finalement assis l'un côté de l'autre dans le vaisseau qui les ramenaient Edo, Kagura et Okita évitaient de se regarder. Après plusieurs heures d'insultes et quelques combats ils avaient décidé de s'ignorer.

\- Je te préviens que si je me suis déplacé pour rien tu vas me le payer ! Attaqua le jeune homme,  
\- Mais oui, tu me fais peur... Répondit la fille en se fourrant le petit doigt dans le nez,  
\- Une truie comme toi ne trouvera jamais un mari,  
\- Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'un mari, hum ? Tu crois que quelqu'un doit s'occuper de moi ? Je suis une belle jeune femme indépendante ! Pas besoin d'un crétin de bonhomme, de toute façon ils ne servent à rien...

Elle s' était tourné vers lui, l'agrippant avec force par le col de son haori, il resta sans expression, comme son habitude, alors qu'elle le secouait de plus en plus violemment ;

\- Qui as besoin d'un mari ? Si c'est pour qu'il ressemble Gin-chan, je préfère encore me faire arracher les yeux et qu'on vomisse dans mes orbites !  
\- On peut s'arranger,  
\- Tu comprends rien de rien, sadique, ajouta-t-elle en le lâchant.

Elle se renfrogna, croisant les bras et cala son dos contre le siège. Du coin de l'oeil, Sougo regarda la moue de la jeune fille, amusé par sa stupidité . Il devait se l'avouer depuis qu'il l'avait revu il ne s' était quasiment pas ennuyé . En une année et demi elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé , part peut-être son regard, il y avait dans ses yeux bleus une pointe de détresse. L'idée de pouvoir la torturer en toute tranquillité l'avait aidé à ne pas trop protester quand le dingue de la mayo lui avait assigné cette mission.

Arrivés au terminal, ils descendirent en s'ignorant royalement, mais Okita ne résista pas au plaisir de faire tomber la jeune Yato des tapis roulant, accusant sa maladresse naturelle, pour résultat il reçu un coup de l'horrible ombrelle sur le sommet du crane, aprés avoir évité plusieurs attaques vengeresses.

\- Tes coups ont toujours été aussi faible ?  
\- Bouge pas et je vais te montrer quel point j'ai progressé enfoiré , lui répondit-elle en levant nouveau son arme

\- Non, on a autre chose à faire, je te rappel que je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour faire le baby-sitter !  
\- Mais c'est toi qui...  
\- Mais oui, chut, calme toi China, tu ne vois pas que tu déranges tout le monde beugler comme a ?  
\- Enfoiré, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Sougo n'avait pas pensé que marcher dans les rues d'Edo lui avait tant manqué, les étales des marchands, la boulangerie où il avait l'habitude de se rendre, le parc... Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas, un drôle de sentiment de malaise, comme une ombre malfaisante planant sur la ville. La fille devant lui accéléra soudainement le pas sans un regard en arrière, la démarche sautillante elle monta quatre quatre les marches menant au bureau des Yorozuya en hurlant le nom de son chien. L'énorme animal lui sauta dessus en lui léchant abondamment le visage.

\- Gin-chan c'est occupé de toi ou il t'as laissé en plan pour être avec la vieille sorcière ?  
\- China, au vu de l'odeur je dirais qu'il ne l'a pas sortis... Moi je vais faire un tour, je te laisse gérer le reste, bye. Lança le garçon avant de disparaitre dans la foule.

L'appartement était dans un état pitoyable, Sadaharu avait disséminé un peu partout ses besoins naturels, une partie du mobilier avait été dévoré sans compter les traces de griffes partout sur les murs. Kagura se mis au travail, elle avait trop peur que Gin-chan lui retire les frais sur son salaire, c'est qu'après avoir fini qu'elle se rappela qu'il ne la payait jamais. Le sadique fit son retour en fin de journée, son air blasé collé au visage.

\- Où est Danna ?  
\- Pas rentré ...  
\- C'est parce que tu te sentais seule que tu es venu me chercher à Kyoto ? Avoue !  
\- N'importe quoi ! Qui voudrait de toi ? Qui pourrait vouloir ton retour ? Depuis que vous êtes partis je nage dans le bonheur ! Une idylle !

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi t'es venu nous chercher si tout va si bien, idiote?

Dans leur dispute ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais lorsque le regard du capitaine de première division du Shinsengumi tomba sur les nouveaux arrivants sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et il ne put cacher sa surprise. Devant lui se tenait un Gintoki métamorphosé. Il avait un air béa alors qu'une magnifique femme lui tenait le bras. Ses cheveux était coiffé avec une raie sur le côté lui donnant un air stupide, il portait de riche vêtement à la dernier mode qui franchement ne lui allait pas. Il se dégageait de lui une aura totalement différente, surtout avec le sourire complètement crétin qui ne quittait pas son visage.

\- Oh, kagura-chan tu as ramené un ami ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire

\- vous ne me reconnaissez pas Danna ?  
\- Je t'avais dit que tu ne manquerais personne, Gin-chan t'as déjà oublié, lui murmura avec condescendance la jeune fille avant d'affiché un petit sourire satisfait.  
\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda avec une voix douce la sublime créature

\- Oh désolé chérie, je vais faire les présentations, euh...  
\- Okita Sougo, le garçon ne lâcha pas des yeux la femme qui lui fit un petit sourire timide.  
\- Cette beauté est ma fiancée Tanaka Mizuki, répondit Gintoki un sourire encore plus stupide au visage.

Okita hocha la tête, silencieux comme jamais. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kagura qui c' était renfrognée dans un coin. Peut-être que sa première intuition était la bonne, la jeune Yato était tout simplement jalouse et il avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Remarquant son regard elle passa l'attaque ;

\- Hey, Gin-chan ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que sort le dernier JUMP ?  
\- Ah oui ? Je ne lis plus ce truc pour gamin sans intérêt. Répondit le samouraï tout en souriant sa fiancée qui cacha un doux sourire derrière la manche de son kimono.  
\- J'ai fait des courses, tu veux un lait fraise ? Lança de nouveau la jeune fille en s'étirant d'un air nonchalant.  
\- Non merci Kagura-chan, j'arrête les sucreries, c'est mauvais pour ma santé. Rien de tel qu'un esprit sain dans un corps sain...

Okita n'en revenait pas, le pouvoir du mariage était vraiment effrayant, il se promit de ne jamais tomber dans ce piège. Plus la jeune fille le faisait parler plus Sougo se rendait compte quel point il avait changé, c' était impossible. Même sa façon de parler, pas une seule fois il ne glissa son petit doigt dans le nez, ni aucune remarque sarcastique malgré les perches que lui tendaient la jeune fille. Il se souvenait de son nom l'appelant Okita-san... mais le pire fut quand il l'invita a rester dîner et qu'il enfila un tablier tout en sifflotant. L'image de Gintoki en tablier rose occupait à cuisiner avec l'aide de sa fiancée brûla la rétine de Sougo. il profita qu'ils soient occuper pour prendre une photo et se tourner vers sa rivale ;

\- Un cas de possession ! S'exclama-t-il

\- Non, déjà essayé ...

\- Au fait Kagura-chan, il va falloir que tu déménages, lança le samouraï aux cheveux argentés depuis la cuisine

\- Quoi ? S'exclama la jeune fille faisant tomber le sukonbu qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

\- Tu comprends après le mariage, ça risque d'être plus compliqué et puis tu ne vas rester ici toute ta vie...  
\- Mais Gin-chan où je vais pouvoir aller ?

Okita crut un instant voir un drôle de sourire sur le visage de la fiancée, il disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Celle-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas lâché le samouraï depuis leur arrivé . Il l'étudia avec plus d'attention, la vingtaine, de long cheveux noir jais, de grand yeux vert et la peau pale. Une beauté rare à l'air fragile et douce. Rien voir avec les femmes que fréquentait habituellement le boss des Yorozuya.

\- Kagura-chan tu dois comprendre que Gintoki et moi allons avoir besoin d'intimité, d'ailleurs il n'est pas très bon pour une jeune femme de ton age de vivre avec un couple. Je suis sure que tu trouveras un endroit où tu te sentira chez toi.

La femme avait une voix cristalline, on voyait quel point elle se sentait concernée par le sors de la Yato.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu n'auras rien trouvé tu pourras rester ici, continua-t-elle en servant le repas.  
\- Vous venez d'où Tanaka-san ? Questionna avec nonchalance Okita

\- Je n'ai jamais bougé d'Edo, mon père est commerçant et vous comment avez vous connu Gintoki?  
\- Nous sommes de vieux amis, n'est-ce pas Danna ?  
\- Euh... Oui, enfin des connaissances plutôt, non ? Répondit ce dernier en ne lâchant pas des yeux sa fiancée

\- Il fait partie du S...

Kagura fut coup par un coup puissant dans les côtes, les larmes au yeux elle lança un regard outré à son agresseur qui avait gardé un visage inexpressif, personne ne sembla remarquer l'attaque. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de la tête en espérant qu'elle comprendrait qu'elle devait se taire. La jeune fille se sentit soulagée malgré la douleur, au moins le sadique semblait commencer la croire. Gin-chan avait perdu la raison, on lui avait fait quelque chose et cette femme n'y était pas pour rien, Kagura avait vraiment du mal rester polie avec elle, seul le regard blessé de son boss l'empêchait de virer la vieille sorcière. Okita quand lui était d'une étrange politesse, presque charmant en tout cas envers Mizuki ce qui entraîna une scène de la part de Gintoki jaloux.

Après le repas Kagura raccompagna Okita la porte alors que les deux tourtereaux s'attaquaient la vaisselle.

\- Alors ?  
\- Ok China, il y a un problème.  
\- Pas un petit !  
\- Je parie que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il ne se souvenait pas du Shinsengumi, ni de moi, ni d'Hijikata...  
\- Hein ? Mais si...  
\- Non, il a fait semblant, jamais il ne m'a appeler Okita avant que je me présente, il n'a demandé aucune nouvelle, il a eu un comportement plus qu'étrange...  
\- je te l'avais dit ! S'exclama la jeune fille toute fière d'elle

\- Oui... C'est un imposteur.  
\- Non c'est cette femme qui lui embrouille la tête !  
\- C'est une réaction normale face une telle beauté, chose que tu connaîtras jamais laideron.

Elle lui envoya un coup de poings qu'il évita avec facilité , puis avec un cris de rage elle se jeta sur lui toutes griffes dehors, il lui agrippa les poignets pour bloquer son attaque, mais elle en profita pour lui envoyer son genou dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle pendant quelques instants. Elle se saisit de son ombrelle alors qu'il dégaina son katana. Leurs regards se trouvèrent, s'observant un long moment ils se remémorèrent leur dernière rencontre. Un sourire démoniaque ornait leurs deux visages. Alors qu'ils étaient près à enfin se mesurer l'un l'autre, Mizuki sortit de l'appartement, surprise de les trouver sur le palier.

\- Oh, Kagura-san, je pensais que tu étais partis te balader avec ton petit ami.

la jeune fille manqua de s'étouffer alors que Sougo se contenta de détromper la femme d'une voix posée . Comment pouvait-elle imaginer un instant qu'il puisse s'intéresser une gamine plate et vulgaire ? Non il préférait les femmes matures avec des arguments convaincants.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée vous deux, continua-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

les deux rivaux l'imitèrent, avant de décider de la suivre dans les ruelles sombre d'Edo. La discrétion n'étant pas leur fort, ils durent mettre de coté leurs différents.


	2. Vin d'horreur

La femme marchait d'un pas tranquille dans les rues sombres de la ville, un peu partout des lampions éclairaient le passage des badauts. Il flottait dans l'air des odeurs de nourriture et de saké. On entendait au loin le rire d'enfants traînant dans les impasses crasseuses. Kagura se pencha vers le jeune homme, ils suivaient maintenant Mizuki depuis plusieurs minutes

\- Elle rentre chez elle, c'est le chemin qu'elle empreinte à chaque fois.

\- J'imagine que tu l'as déjà suivis... As-tu enquêté dans son quartier ?

\- Hum, oui, elle vit bien dans la demeure des Tanaka et ils ont bien une fille, mais à part ça...

\- Tu es désespérante...

La jeune fille jeta un regard noir à son rival, personne ne semblait bien connaître les Tanaka, des gens discrets et très bien, voilà ce que les voisins disaient. Même la vieille commère du quartier ne put la renseigner d'avantage. Après dix minutes la femme atteignit sa destination, une demeure traditionnelle de taille modeste, ceinturée d'un mur de parpaing et d'un jardin. Il n'y avait au premier abord rien de suspect. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à attendre cachés sous le porche d'une maison laissée à l'abandon, mais il n'y avait aucun mouvement.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle cache quelque chose, elle est trop... enfin pas assez... Bref il y un truc qui cloche chez elle, murmura Kagura ne détachant pas son regard de la demeure des Tanaka.

\- Je pense juste que tu crève de jalousie, répondit Okita un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je suis une magnifique jeune femme en pleine éclosion... Tout le monde dit que ma beauté est éblouissante..

\- Des aveugles,

\- Ferme la si tu veux pas le devenir ! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant son ombrelle sur son torse. Tu dois m'aider, tu as accepté la mission, non ?

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, tout d'abords parce que Danna était, même si il avait du mal à se l'avouer, un compagnon et que finalement cette mission était intéressante. Depuis son départ d'Edo il n'avait jamais retrouvé quelqu'un comme elle, aussi stupide, facile a ennuyer, prompte a répondre et douée aux combats. Certes ils étaient rivaux mais ils étaient devenu au fil du temps assez proche, peut-être pas ami, mais dans le cerveau détraqué du sadique ce qui s'en approchait le plus. Ses yeux bordeaux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur le visage délicat de la jeune fille à côté de lui, elle semblait captivée par la petite lueur qui s'échappait d'une des fenêtres de la maison des Tanaka. Son regard s'attarda sur son cou gracile où quelques cheveux indisciplinés c'étaient posés.

\- Tu vas aller où lorsque Danna t'auras virée ?

\- Il ne va pas le faire vu qu'on va le ramener à la raison !

\- Ouais si tu le dis, répondit le jeune homme de sa voix monocorde.

Kagura en avait la nausée, rien qu'imaginer que Gin-chan ne voulait plus d'elle la faisait affreusement souffrir, ils étaient une famille, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé il la chassait comme une malpropre. Il faillait faire quelque chose, cette situation avait assez duré. Elle allait s'occuper personnellement de Mizuki et ça ne serait pas beau à voir. Sans plus de réflexion elle se dirigea vers le portail, remarquant que le sadique la suivait elle se retournant vers lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres

\- Près à enfreindre la loi voleur de taxe ?

Okita lui redis son sourire, la dépassant il escalada le mur encerclant le jardin, un fois arrivé au sommet il lui tendit la main :

\- Je n'ai jamais était un policier exemplaire, non ?

Se déplaçant d'ombre en ombre, ils atteignirent en toute discrétion le auvent de l'entrée. La maison semblait déserte, pourtant ils durent se jeter dans un bosquet quand des hommes déboulèrent précipitamment d'un recoin du jardin.

\- Étrange, ils portent tous des armes... Plutôt surprenant dans une maison sans histoire, murmura Sougo.

\- Yep, ça put le complot, c'est pas net tout ça. Je te l'avais dit Sadique, cette vieille sorcière est louche.

Kagura pris soudain conscience de la proximité du jeune homme, leurs épaules se touchaient, l'air de rien elle s'écarta légèrement mal à l'aise. Okita, lui se concentra sur les deux hommes à quelques mètres d'eux, des samouraïs à première vu.

\- Tu es sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit ?

\- Oui, si c'est encore cette gamine qui rôde ça va devenir problématique. Mizuki-sama nous a demandé d'être sur nos gardes, répondit le deuxième homme d'une carrure impressionnante.

\- A tout les coups ce n'est qu'un chat...

\- On se sépare et on fouille chaque recoin de ce foutu jardin, si c'est un chat ramène moi sa carcasse.

\- Hum, je n'aime pas trop tuer les animaux, ma lame préfère le sang humain, rétorqua l'autre homme, plus petit que son congénère.

Le plus grand des deux jeta un regard dégoûté à son compagnon. Son plaisir était de torturé et tué sauvagement tout homme se mettant au travers de sa route. Ils se séparèrent regardant chaque endroit ou quelqu'un pouvait se cacher.

\- Il faut qu'on se tire, ils ne vont pas tarder à nous trouver, murmura Kagura

\- Ouais, mais ils surveillent la sortie, soit on les affronte, mais je pense qu'il y a d'autre hommes dans la maison, soit on trouve une cachette plus sûre.

\- Ah oui et où ? Ils ont l'air bien décidé de tout fouiller.

Le garçon jeta un bref regard à la maison, devant celle-ci il avait une terrasse sur pilotis protégée par l'auvent, en se glissant dessous ils avaient peut-être une chance d'atteindre les fondations et trouver une entrée. Ils rampèrent et purent se glisser sous la maison qui était pratiquement surélevé dans son ensemble. Ils atteignirent une petite lucarne juste assez grande pour les laisser passer. Kagura n'éprouva pas de difficulté à se faufiler mais Okita eu plus de mal, il dut se contorsionner dans tout les sens pour passer sous les remarques moqueuses de la jeune fille à propos de la grosseur de son postérieur.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un sous sol poussiéreux mais ils étaient pour l'instant plus à l'abri que dans le jardin. Okita sortis son portable pour faire un peu de lumière. La pièce était spacieuse, de vieilles étagères tapissaient les murs. Il y avait des livres à moitié grignotés, des bouteilles de vins, des bocaux au contenu douteux et autre détritus sans intérêt. Au centre une table basse étonnamment propre et quelques coussins défraîchis. En face d'eux un grand escalier de bois permettait d'accéder au reste de la maison. Alors qu'ils montaient les premières marches la porte s'ouvrit, ils eurent à peine le temps de s'enfermer dans le vieux casier en fer mangé par la rouille sous l'escalier. Le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre ils reconnurent le rire cristallin de Mizuki alors qu'elle descendait les marches accompagnée d'un homme à la voix grave.

\- Ne me faîte pas rire ainsi Shimada-dono, aidez moi à choisir du vin plutôt.

\- Votre père va s'endormir avant qu'on lui ramène la bouteille,

\- J'y compte bien.

Cachée dans le casier, Kagura agrippait avec force le haori du sadique, elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle l'idée de se faire attraper la paralysait, que dirait Gin-chan ? Dans l'obscurité de leur cachette elle ne pouvait voir les traits du jeune homme, de toute manière elle ne pouvait pas bouger d'un millimètre alors que ses bras enserraient sa taille.

\- Comment avance notre affaire ?

\- Très bien, vous connaissez les talents de la famille Tanaka, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien, je ne veux pas le moindre grain de sable lorsque tout sera en place.

\- Comptez sur moi, Shiroyasha est totalement sous contrôle.

A ces mots Kagura sursauta, elle avait raison, cette salope en avait après Gin-chan. Elle sentit le corps du sadique se contracter et resserrer son étreinte sur elle. Elle leva la tête vers lui alors qu'il lui murmura à voix basse

\- Ne fait rien de stupide, China.

Son souffle chaud effleura les mèches de sa franche. Ses mains sur ses hanches lui parurent soudain brûlantes. Elle aurait aimé se dégager mais n'osait pas s'éloigner par peur du bruit. Elle se concentra sur la conversation des deux pourritures.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi douée Tanaka-dono

\- Vous me faîte rougir, la voix de crécerelle de la garce lui tapait sur le système.

\- Dans quelques semaines tout sera fini... Avez vous de nouveau essayé de lui extorquer des informations sur le Shinsengumi et les rebelles Joui ?

\- Oui, mais il a bloqué ses souvenirs, ça arrive parfois, c'est un mécanisme de défense que certaines cibles développent face au poison.

\- Quand tout sera fini il devra parler, d'une manière ou d'un autre.

Okita était plus qu'inquiet, la mission prenait une autre tournure, finalement les élucubrations de la fille n'étaient pas que pure fantaisie. Il y avait vraiment un complot qui se tramait. Devait-il prévenir ses compagnons ? De toute manière le Shinsengumi n'avait plus de pouvoir, ils étaient vu comme des traîtres à Edo.

Kagura se contracta aux dernières paroles de l'homme, il la sentait fulminer contre lui, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on les repèrent, il posa une main à l'arrière du crane de sa rivale la plaquant contre son torse et la rassura comme il pouvait à voix basse :

\- Calme toi, on sait à quoi s'en tenir, on va les empêcher,

\- Pourquoi pas les arrêter maintenant ?

La jeune fille n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de cette cachette, arracher la porte en fer et la balancer sur la tête de la pouffiasse, l'idée d'exploser le visage si parfait de Mizuki lui arracha une grimace de joie malsaine.

\- Dans quelques semaines Edo sera en cendre et le pays ne tardera pas à suivre... La voix grave de l'homme rendait ses mots encore plus sinistre,

\- Lorsque Hitokage-sama sera prêt l'enfer se déchaînera, poursuivit-il, tout nos camarades sont en place n'attendant plus que le signal.

\- Comme cela va être beau ! Un feu purificateur s'emparant de cette cité décadente, il me tarde d'y être.

\- Prenons le champagne, j'ai envie de fêter cela, quand dîtes-vous Mizuki-dono ?

Au bout de quelques minutes le sous sol fut de nouveau silencieux, dès qu'elle le put Kagura se jeta hors du casier, soulagée de ne plus sentir le corps du sadique contre le sien. La jeune fille se demandait bien pourquoi Okita lui avait ordonné de rester calme, pourquoi n'avaient-ils profité de l'occasion pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les deux sales individus comploteurs ?

\- Ils nous manque des informations... On peut pas prendre le risque de montrer qu'on a eu vent de leur projet. J'ai encore quelques contacts à Edo, ils vont pouvoir nous aider à enquêter.

\- C'est rare de te voir aussi sérieux...

\- Tu me brises le cœur China.

Le garçon haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre la remarque de la Yato. Resté enfermé dans le casier lui avait ankylosé le corps, mais surtout perturbé l'esprit. Il se demanda un instant si il ne devenait pas fou, comment avait-il pu un instant trouver la gamine devant lui attirante ? Pourquoi son cœur c'était mis à battre comme un dératé ?

Il se rassura en se disant que c'était sans doute une réaction normale, il était un homme et China, même si ce n'était pas évident au premier abord, était un individu de sexe féminin.

Ils décidèrent après toutes ses émotions de retourner d'où ils venaient et de commencer leur recherche à l'aube. Ils purent quitter les lieux sans soucis et Okita raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

\- J'arrive pas à croire ce qui c'est passé, j'avais raison... murmura-t-elle en ouvrant la porte

\- Danna dors déjà ? Je pensais qu'il serait inquiet pour toi vu l'heure.

\- Depuis qu'il est avec cette bonne femme il se couche tôt, il m'a même fait la réflexion comme quoi l'avenir appartenait à ce qui se levait tôt, je crois que dès le lendemain j'allais chercher de l'aide.

\- C'est sûr que pour un monstre comme toi l'idée de se lever aux aurores est impossible, lança le garçon avec un petit sourire moqueur

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Moi je me ballade pas avec un masque de nuit ridicule !

Ils échangèrent un regard mauvais, mais finalement en baillant Kagura pénétra dans l'appartement en fermant la porte au nez de Sougo. Celui-ci avait prévu de dormir dans un hôtel situé à quelques pâtés de maison.

La nuit allait être longue, beaucoup d'idée lui trottait dans la tête et il était vraiment seul pour cette mission. Il hésita un instant à écrire une lettre au commandant l'informant de la situation, mais le risque était trop grand, qu'allait-il se passer si la missive était interceptée ? Si il était découvert il donnerait à l'ennemi des renseignements sur l'emplacement du Shinsengumi. Non le mieux était de faire appel à des gens de confiance sans passer par intermédiaire. C'est pourquoi ce soir là Okita fit un détour avant de rentrer à son hôtel.


	3. Intoxication d'orgueil

le soleil était à peine levé sur la ville que Kagura se leva, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire elle tendit l'oreille afin de voir si Gin-chan était réveillé. Son objectif pour la journée était d'empêcher Mizuki d'empoisonner le samouraï. Cette garce allait payer, une fois que Gin-chan reprendrait ses esprits ! Elle tenta d'étouffer le rire démoniaque qui lui échappa à l'idée de sa vengeance.

Elle retrouva l'homme aux cheveux argentés penché sur son bureau, chose étonnante cela faisait au moins six mois qu'il n'avait pas pris d'enquête. Discrètement elle s'approcha et par dessus son épaule elle pu voir un patchwork de couleur, ce bon à rien était entrain de choisir les nappes pour le mariage. Grinçant des dents elle retenait son poing qui pourtant la démangeait.

\- Oy, Kagura, tu veux me donner un coup de main ?

\- Non, vraiment pas. Tu t'intéresses à ça ? Et puis tout manière c'est quand ce mariage ?

L'homme lui lança un drôle de regard, on pouvait y lire un peu de colère mais surtout de la déception.

\- Dans deux semaines, logiquement Shinpachi sera rentré...

\- Si vite !

\- Ça fait des mois que je t'en parle Kagura.

La jeune fille se tût, mal à l'aise face au regard blessé de l'homme qu'elle respectait tant. Elle lui fit le plus beau de ses sourires avec un air d'excuse en espérant apaiser les tensions. De toute manière aujourd'hui elle ne lâcherait pas Gin-chan, comme un hémorroïde sur le cul d'un amateur d'épice ! Tout ce que la sorcière tenterait sera déjoué par elle, l'héroïne super mignonne !

Lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre elle se précipita pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le regard blasé d'Okita

\- T'es vraiment pas du matin, attaqua-t-il avec sur le visage un air de dégoût.-

\- Tu t'es vu ? T'as la tronche d'un mort-vivant.

\- Toi il te faut un sac pour cacher ton horrible visage.

\- Regarde toi dans une glace Sadique, je suis même étonnée qu'on t'autorise à te balader dans les rues.

Le garçon porta la main au manche de son sabre près à en découdre, bien qu'il était un peu trop tôt pour ça à son goût. En face de lui la jeune fille fronça les sourcils, elle s'était promis de pas lâcher Gin-chan d'une semelle aujourd'hui. Elle bâilla une nouvelle fois, laissant Sougo admirer sa glotte.

\- C'est quoi ton programme ? Moi je reste avec Gin-chan, je vais empêcher cette foutue vieille bique de l'empoissonner aujourd'hui ! Lança la jeune fille en croissant les bras.

\- Mauvaise idée China. Vois-tu hier soir alors que tu allais dormir j'ai fait mes recherches.

\- Oh, tu as voulu te la jouer loup solitaire ? Questionna-t-elle avant de bailler une nouvelle fois, pas du tout impressionnée par les paroles du garçon.

Sougo devait l'avouer, cette fille l'énervait au plus haut point, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi pour l'aider et elle s'en fichait complètement.

\- J'ai rencontré d'anciens contacts, ils m'ont parlé de rumeurs plus qu'intéressantes, j'ai aussi eu des informations sur les Tanaka...

Le garçon avait pris une voix particulièrement traînante et blasé, il détourna les yeux du regard captivé de Kagura, d'un air ennuyé il continua,

\- Je vais peut-être te laisser si tu dois t'occuper de Danna... Mais d'après ce que je sais tu ne devrais pas empêcher Mizuki de lui donner de la bouffe...

\- Pourquoi ? Elle l'empoisonne, non ?

Alors qu'il partait Kagura l'agrippa par la manche le ramenant vers elle. Sa petite main sur son poignet procura à Okita une sensation étrange, il incapable de savoir si elle était plaisante ou non.

\- Alors, tu es prête à quoi pour que je te donne mes info ?

Le regard azur de la jeune fille plongea dans celui brun du garçon. Cette intensité coupa un instant le souffle de Kagura, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux du sadique, une ombre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Ses cheveux châtains clair avaient un peu poussé et elle se demanda si il n'avait pas grandis. Elle dut détourner les yeux sous peine de rougir comme une tomate, chose qu'elle refusait de faire devant lui.

\- Donnes les moi si tu veux pas que je te brise les bras ! Maugréa la jeune fille le visage tourné à l'opposé de son interlocuteur.

La réaction de la fille emballa le cœur de Sougo, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait agir ainsi face à lui. D'habitude elle n'était pas du tout sensible a ses tentatives d'intimidations... Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille;

\- Supplie moi...

Malgré le rouge qui lui montait aux joues et sa gène, elle l'agrippa avec une rapidité surhumaine le soulevant du sol elle le regardait avec une colère noire :

\- Tu crois que je vais m'humilier face à toi ?

\- Alors je ne dirais rien... Repose moi espèce de monstre !

La situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout, à la base Sougo voulait tout lui dire, il voulait que l'enquête avance, qu'ils travaillent en équipe. Pourquoi ça devait forcement tourné à l'affrontement avec elle ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à mettre son orgueil de coté ?

Toujours suspendu à bout de bras le garçon ne bougeait pas, il aurait put assez facilement se dégager mais il attendait à ce qu'elle cède. En effet elle le reposa au sol, se mordant les lèvres elle leva son regard clair vers lui.

\- Dis le !

\- Je n'ai pas entendu le mot magique, répondit Okita en replaçant le col de son haori.

\- Gin-chan est entrain de choisir la couleur des nappes pour son mariage !

\- Je vois pas en quoi c'est une supplication, China.

\- Je peux pas faire ça ! Sadique dis moi et je te jure que je te revaudrait ça ! Je te laisserai monter sur le dos de Sadaharu.

\- M'en fiche,

\- Je t'achèterai une boite de sukonbu ?

\- Non, il y a qu'une folle comme toi pour trouver ça bon.

\- Du lait fraise ? Un parfait au chocolat ?

\- Non, ne me confond pas avec Danna, je ne suis pas si facile à soudoyer.

\- Bien ! Je vais le faire, je vais te supplier, déclara-t-elle la voix chargée de colère et de désespoir, je vais le fais pour Gin-chan et je ne pense pas un seul mot de ce que je vais dire !

\- Soit, répondit le garçon un rictus sadique aux lèvres.

\- S'il te plaît Sadique dit moi ce que tu as appris, elle parla très vite en fuyant son regard.

\- Plus lentement, j'ai rien compris, répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Elle lui lança un regard sombre, ses joues prirent une charmante couleur rosée et elle serra les points tellement fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

\- S'il TE plaît Sadique crache le morceau !

Cette fois-ci elle pris son temps, articulant chaque mots, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de son adversaire.

Un instant Sougo se demanda si il n'allait pas lui faire répéter en l'obligeant de l'appeler Okita-sama, mais il décida qu'ils avaient perdu assez de temps. Il lui raconta donc tout ce qu'il avait appris

Les Tanaka étaient une célèbre famille dans le milieu sombre de la capital, connu pour leurs connaissances extraordinaires des poissons, en particulier l'utilisation du Ningyo, une substance qui permettait un contrôle total de leurs victimes. Une seule dose suffisait, elle était mortelle, c'est pourquoi ils inoculaient à leurs victimes un antidote chaque jours afin de garder leurs cibles en vie le temps nécessaire. L'antidote n'était connu que d'eux seuls.

\- Tu veux dire que si elle ne donne rien à Gin-chan aujourd'hui il va mourir ?

\- C'est ça, confirma Okita.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard de totale détresse, horrifiée par la nouvelle elle s'adossa au mur, le teint encore plus pale que d'habitude. Comment allaient-ils faire pour le sauver ?

\- Il y a aussi des rumeur d'attentat, j'ai rencontré Katsura, il est aussi au courant, un nouveau groupuscule terroriste commence à faire parler lui, des attaques violentes sans vraiment de cible... Il va nous aider.

\- Zura ? Tu coopères avec lui ?

Sougo haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant pas s'entendre sur le sujet de sa collaboration avec l'homme.

Pour sauver Danna ils avaient besoin de l'antidote et les seuls personnes au courant étaient les Tanaka. Pour le reste il laissait Katsura s'en occuper pour l'instant, le moment venu il serait plus que ravi de découper en cube ces terroristes de bas étage.

\- Nous sommes partis depuis un an et voilà à quoi ressemble Edo, je me demande pourquoi on vous a fait confiance... murmura le jeune homme.

\- On en a fait du boulot, vous vous êtes barré la queue entre les jambes à un moment plus que critique ! Heureusement qu'on était là ! S'écria Kagura vexée.

La jeune fille regretta presque à l'instant ses paroles, elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix et que pour eux quitter la capital avait été un déchirement. Le masque impassible d'Okita se fêla un bref instant aux remarques de la Yato, son regard noir se posa sur elle, elle y vit de la haine ce qui lui procura aucun plaisir. Ils se jaugèrent un long instant blessé l'un et l'autre.

-Démerde toi China, je vais rejoindre Katsura.

-Très bien ! J'ai pas besoin de toi ! S'exclama la jeune fille en refermant violemment la porte.

Elle s'adossa au mur à nouveau pour reprendre son souffle, un drôle de sentiment lui tordait les entrailles. Du remord ? Elle espéra qu'il allait de nouveau sonner mais elle n'entendit que ses pas s'éloigner, pourquoi était-il si orgueilleux ? Gin-chan lui demanda depuis le bureau si tout allait bien sur un ton inquiet. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur en soufflant profondément. Rien n'allait, elle avait du mal à garder sa motivation légendaire, mais maintenant elle ne pouvait que compter sur elle-même. Les lèvres pincées et le regard dur elle se releva, aujourd'hui elle allait sauver Gin-chan avec ou sans aide !

Mizuki ne fit son apparition qu'en fin de matinée avec, sous le bras, un repas préparé « avec amour ». Sous le regard dégoûté de Kagura elle donna quasiment la béquée au samouraï, tout en riant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Pendant le repas la jeune fille rêva plusieurs fois de lui enfoncer les baguettes dans le nez ou de la noyer dans la cuvette des toilettes. Elle refusa la nourriture que lui proposa la femme préférant grignoter les maigres restes du frigo.

\- Tu ne devrais pas boire des produits aussi sucrés Kagura-chan, lui dit doucement la brune.

Le ton et l'air de la femme arrêta la Yato alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une gorgée du dernier lait fraise. Le regard vert de la femme avait quelque chose de moqueur et de malsain. Un petit sourire mauvais orna ses lèvres qu'elle cacha un peu tard derrière les manches amples de son vêtement.

\- Gintoki, peux-tu aller me chercher un peu de thé, j'aimerai t'en préparer ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Kagura voulu protester mais son corps refusa de bouger et ses cordes vocales incapables de fonctionner. Sans rien remarqué l'homme quitta l'appartement non sans avoir jetait un regard éperdu d'amour à la femme sous les yeux paniqués de la jeune fille.

\- Kagura-chan, je crois bien que c'est échec et mat. Tu es devenu gênante... Ne t'inquiète ce poison n'est pas mortel.

La femme se rapprocha d'elle, se penchant légèrement pour être à la même hauteur que le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Vois-tu, Kagura-chan, je me suis renseignée, sais-tu combien coûte un Yato comme toi au marché noir ? Père souhaite expérimenter un nouveau poison sur toi pour que tu deviennes un gentil petit toutou, certaines personnes sont prêt a payer une fortune pour que tu sois une esclave bien obéissante.

La jeune fille tentait de toute ses forces de lutter mais c'était impossible, pas un seul de ses membres ne bougeaient. c'était impossible, comment cette femme savait pour ses origines ? Pourquoi avait-elle décider de passer à l'action maintenant ? Le timing était vraiment mauvais.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Gintoki n'aura pas vraiment le temps de s'inquiéter pour toi, il sera six pieds sous terre dans peu de temps, quand à ton petit ami je lui réserve une surprise... Tu vas être toute à moi et tu me rapporteras beaucoup d'argent.

Mizuki affichait un sourire doux contrastant totalement avec ses paroles, elle leva sa main et caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille. La vison de Kagura se troubla et ses jambes tremblèrent, quelques secondes plus tard elle s'écroulait sur le sol sous le regard ravie de l'horrible femme.

\- Bonne nuit Ka-gu-ra ! Murmura Mizuki avant que la Yato sombre dans le noir.


	4. Emulsion à haut risque

La lune était haute dans le ciel noir, pas un nuage ne cachait les rayons laiteux de l'astre. Caché derrière des caisses de bois Okita surveillait les allés-venues d'individus louches. Il reconnu les hommes qu'il avait croisé sur la propriété des Tanaka.

Katsura était quand à lui à l'autre bout de la ville ou on lui avait rapporté une agitation suspecte.

Silencieux, il regardait les hommes faire rouler de lourds tonneaux jusqu'à un entrepôt délabré. Ils étaient assez nombreux mais rien qui puisse effrayer le capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi. Avec Katsura, ils avaient déjà repéré cinq endroits comme celui-ci, le moment venu ils les arrêteraient sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de mettre leur plan à exécution. Ces lourds tonneaux contenaient de la poudre, Sougo en était sur, il y en avait assez pour déclencher d'énormes explosions et un feu destructeur.

Le jeune homme était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur et il aurait adoré couper en petit morceau les hommes face a lui. Franchement il avait soif de sang pour calmer ses nerfs.

Le petit manège des hommes dura plusieurs heures, une fois qu'ils eurent fini quatre gardes restèrent afin de protéger l'entrepôt.

Il était bien tard quand Sougo se dirigea vers son hôtel, tout de suite il compris que quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la petit ruelle conduisant à la porte arrière. En tendant l'oreille il eut l'impression d'entendre un souffle, vigilant il scruta les ténèbres, seul un lampion à la lumière rougeâtre éclairait faiblement au dessus de lui. Puis ils apparurent, six hommes armés aux regards sombres reflétant leurs envies de meurtre. Un sourire aux lèvres Okita dégaina son katana.

-Vous vous êtes perdu ? Demanda-t-il moqueur

\- Fait tes prières gamin, rétorqua l'un des hommes alors que le bruit de lames sortant de leurs fourreaux emplissait la nuit étoilée.

\- Six contre un... ce n'est pas très fair-play,

le jeune homme se mis en position de combat, excité par l'affrontement à venir, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tué un homme. En face de lui les individus parurent hésiter, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur victime les accueil avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors on s'y mets, je suis crevé et j'aimerais aller me coucher, attaquez les premiers, je ne ferais que me défendre... continua Okita.

\- Ferme la bâtard ! On va te découpé en morceau ! S'exclama un des agresseurs

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras pas le temps de souffrir, rajouta un deuxième.

Sougo se mis a bailler, attendant que les hommes mettent leurs menaces à exécution.

\- Je ne vous rendrais pas la pareille, vous allez regretter de m'avoir défié. Leur lança le garçon un air sadique collé au visage.

Deux des hommes s'élancèrent, d'un rapide mouvement Okita les esquiva avant de plonger sa lame dans la poitrine de celui à sa gauche, il se pencha en avant pour éviter le sabre du second. Prenant appuis sur sa jambe droite il fit une rotation fulgurante décapitant le second assaillant. Le sang gicla, éclaboussant son visage au trait impassible.

\- Plus que quatre, à votre place j'attaquerais ensemble... lança le garçon avec sa voix morne habituelle.

-Enfoiré !

Les assassins se jetèrent sur lui, Okita tua rapidement le premier, les trois autres méfiants reculèrent de quelques pas. Puisqu'il avait à faire à des peureux, le jeune homme décida de passer à l'attaque, lestement il sauta vers l'un des hommes qui leva son katana pour se protéger mais l'objectif du capitaine était l'homme derrière, son arme taillada sa poitrine, puis avec dextérité il retourna son sabre, embrochant l'homme encore hébété par la feinte de Sougo. En quelques instants il ne reste plus qu'un homme face à lui. Les yeux écarquillés, la main tenant fermement la tsuka de son katana, il ne comprend pas trop ce qui c'était passé. Logiquement c'était un simple mission de routine comme ils en avaient fait des centaines.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda le dernier des agresseurs la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Je crois bien que je peux de dire mon nom étant donné que tu ne sortira jamais de cette ruelle, répondit mielleusement le jeune homme. Je suis Okita Sougo, capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi.

A peine avait-il finis de parler qu'il s'élança sur l'homme qui para comme il pouvait les attaques puissant et meurtrière de son adversaire. Au bout de quelques minutes il se retrouva contre un mur, la lame du jeune homme lui transperça l'épaule le clouant sur place dans un cris de douleur.

\- Maintenant tu vas me dire pour qui tu travailles,

\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas me tuer de toute manière enfoiré, répondit l'homme les dents serrés par la douleur.

\- Parce qu'il y a différente manière de mourir et je suis sure que tu préféras la façon douce et indolore, mais si tu veux résister je t'en prie.

Le regard du capitaine était effrayant, l'homme face à lui ne put réprimer un tremblement, alors que le sourire sadique du garçon s'élargissait.

* * *

Kagura repris peu à peu conscience, incapable de bouger, elle sentait un tissus rêche sur sa joue, elle était allongée sur un un tas de vieux tissus puants. Ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir mais elle pouvait entendre la voix de Mizuki à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle discutait avec l'homme à la voix grave.

Le seul problème a était cet énorme chien répugnant, la voix de la femme était toujours aussi horripilante aux oreilles de la jeune femme

Oh, comment vous en êtes vous débarrassé ?

Il va dormir pendant de nombreuses heures, le tuer aurait éveillé les soupçons.

Le cœur de la jeune Yato se calma, un instant elle avait cru à la mort de Sadaharu, elle tenta à nouveau de bouger les jambes mais rien a faire. En se concentrant au maximum elle pouvait faire remuer vaguement ses doigts. Comment elle, un Yato, pouvait-elle être dans cet état à cause d'un poison humain, sa race avait une résistance bien plus élevée que les Hommes. Franchement la situation n'était pas des plus facile et qui allait pouvoir l'aider ? Gin-chan était un zombie, Shinpachi en vacances avec sa sœur et le sadique ne lèverait même pas le petit doigt pour elle.

\- Je crois que notre petite invitée est réveillée, déclara l'homme

\- Oh, vraiment ? La résistance des Yato est étonnante avec la dose qu'elle a avalé elle aurait dû être dans les vapes toute la journée...

\- Hum, j'aimerais beaucoup tester l'innovation de votre père.

\- Je vais le chercher, gardez un œil sur elle,

Kagura entendit les bruits de pas s'éloignant, dans un effort suprême elle cligna des yeux, sa vue était troublée, mais penché sur elle le visage de l'homme la fit sursauter.

\- N'aie pas peur, nous allons faire de grande chose ensemble, murmura-t-il

la jeune fille aurait adoré lui présentait ses violents respect mais sa bouche refusait d'obéir. Sa vision commençait a s'améliorer, l'individu devait avoir l'age de Gin-chan, des cheveux blond très claire tombant sur un coté de son visage, des yeux gris froid et un visage élégant au nez droit et aux lèvres fines. Sous son œil visible un grain de beauté. L'homme avait de la prestance et un aura inquiétante, rien qu'a la façon dont il bougeait Kagura vit qu'elle avait affaire à un guerrier d'exception. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de bouger, mais elle ne réussit qu'a se tortiller comme une limace.

\- Tu vas faire partie du grand projet d'Hitokage-sama, tu devrais être fière, continua l'homme alors qu'il s'était levé, attrapant une corde sur l'établi contre le mur.

Kagura réussit a faire un pauvre grimace en réponse, espérant lui monter à quel point elle intéressait au projet de ce Hito-machin. L'homme lui sourit froidement avant de lui attacher les bras et les jambes.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non tu vas nous aider.

Après quelques minutes de silence Mizuki revient accompagné d'un homme d'age mur au nez proéminent et aux lèvres épaisses. Kagura en le voyant pensa tout de suite à un mérou, si c'était bien le père de la femme et bien ils n'avaient rien en commun, à sa place la jeune fille aurait posé des questions à sa femme. Sa force commençait à revenir mais déjà le vieil homme se pencha sur elle une aiguille à la main qu'il enfonça profondément dans son bras.

Elle détestait les piqûres ! Ils allaient payer, comment osaient-ils lui faire ça ! La colère monta en elle mais en quelque seconde elle disparu. Une drôle de sensation s'empara d'elle, une impression de vide terrifiante. Elle avait le sentiment que son cœur se dessécher complètement, effrayée elle se réfugia au plus profond d'elle même pour empêcher son effacement. Puis lorsque l'homme blond parla sa voix résonna dans tout son être.

\- Qui es ton maître petite Yato ?

Épouvantée, la jeune fille sentit son corps se tendre, sa bouche s'ouvrir et répondre d'une voix encore étouffée par le poison :

\- Vous.

Un air satisfait se dessina sur les traits de l'homme, il posa sa main sur le haut de la tête de la jeune fille comme si elle était un chien :

-Tu m'appelleras Shimada-sama, compris ?

\- Oui Shimada-sama,

il détacha les liens aux jambes, lui ordonnant de se lever, chose qu'elle exécuta tout de suite, bien qu'encore vaguement consciente Kagura ne pouvait lutter contre les ordres de l'homme. Son corps obéissait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. C'était tellement frustrant, à l'intérieur elle hurlait, elle n'avait même pas la possibilité de fondre en larme. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ? En quoi allait-elle les aider ?

\- Combien de temps cela dur ? Questionna l'homme blond en se tournant vers la face de mérou.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est expérimental, on devrait la mettre en observation.

\- Hum, faites, mais j'aimerais qu'elle soit prête d'ici deux jours...

\- C'est un délais très court Shimada-dono

\- Je paye pour ça, n'est-ce pas Tanaka-dono, la voix de l'homme avait pris des accents inquiétant.

Le teint du vieil homme vira au blême, il sortit un vieux mouchoir en tissus de son hakama, s'épongeant généreusement le front.

\- Bien sur, ça sera fait.

\- Que dois-je faire au sujet de Shiroyasha ? Lança Mizuki changeant de sujet.

\- Dans deux jours ramenez le ici, je m'en occuperais personnellement, il devra parler.

\- Je comprends, je vous donnerais des flasques d'antidote, il ne faudrait pas qu'il meurt avant.

On conduisit Kagura dans un espèce de cage fait de plexiglas épais, puis on l'y enferma, l'ordonnant de rester debout. Le problème était que la jeune fille avait vraiment très envie d'aller aux toilettes, elle avait toujours envie au réveil. Lorsqu'elle voulu poser la question aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Si on ne lui adressait pas la parole elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle allait mourir d'une infection urinaire. elle imaginait la tête du sadique lorsqu'il la découvrirait morte dans une marre d'urine.

La jeune fille décida de tourner ses pensées sur autres choses que sa vessie. Premièrement la femme avait parlé d'antidote et de ramener Gin-chan ici. Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose. Ces enfoirés ne savait pas combien de temps le produit qu'ils lui avaient injecté allait tenir, le plus simple était de fausser leur expérimentation en faisant croire que l'effet était plus long que la réalité. Elle allait devoir rester debout un long, très long moment. Elle se mis a compter pour savoir combien de temps elle était incapable de bouger.

Il c'était écoulé deux mille sept cent soixante secondes lorsqu'elle put enfin bouger un orteil. Au bout d'une heure elle éprouva une grande fatigue, comprenant que c'était le contre coup du poison elle ne laissa rien paraître, mais elle savait que cela ne durerai pas. Elle sentait que son corps allait la lâcher. Concentrée au maximum elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Au bout d'une heure trente, n'en pouvant plus, elle s'écroula. Elle savait qu'ils allaient lui faire passer d'autres tests mais elle devait absolument tenir, peut-être qu'en les trompant elle pourrait sauver Gin-chan dans deux jours.

\- Oy, j'ai besoin de pisser bande de bâtard ! Maugréa-t-elle le visage contre le sol de sa cellule.


	5. Farandole de coup

Kagura avait perdu la notion du temps enfermée dans cette cage transparente. Combien d'heures ? Son corps était épuisé et son esprit au bord de la rupture, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou ils avaient injecté dans ses veines le poison qui la rendait totalement soumise. Ils l'avaient brisé. On lui avait ordonné de faire des choses affreuses, elle avait dut se battre contre des hommes, se demandant si elle ne les avait pas tué. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait encore voir leurs regards terrifiés, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent en grand pour hurler leurs douleurs alors qu'elle brisait sans aucun regret leurs membres. L'odeur de sang qui se répandait dans l'air et les supplications. Elle était devenu leur machine à tuer, tout ce pourquoi elle c'était battu réduit à néant. Allongée sur le sol de la cellule les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle les sentaient glisser le long de ses joues.

On l'attrapa sans ménagement, elle se débâtit vaguement mais elle se sentait si faible, c'est à peine si elle pouvait tenir sur ses jambes, tout son corps hurlait sa douleur et son esprit dévasté n'avait pas la force de repousser ce sentiment d'échec. Des hommes l'attachèrent solidement à une chaise, on lui parla mais dans le brouillard de son cerveau elle ne compris pas. Mizuki apparu devant elle se penchant vers son visage, un sourire avenant sur le visage la femme tendit la main vers la joue de la prisonnière mais le regard de cette dernière lui fit suspendre son geste, il y avait tant de haine. Du revers elle lui asséna une autre gifle.

\- Qui est le garçon qui t'accompagnait ? Demanda la femme brune

Kagura cracha le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche avant de plonger son regard furieux dans celui de Mizuki, elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire moqueur.

\- Pourquoi, vous avez eu un problème ?

\- Tais toi sale gamine, tu vas répondre ! S'exclama la femme en agrippant violemment les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Mais elle ne rajouta rien, se contentant de regarder avec colère sa geôlière. Mécontente, celle-ci leva de nouveau la main, frappant à plusieurs reprise et avec rage le visage de la Yato. Kagura sentit sa lèvres s'ouvrirent, son nez se mis a saigner abondamment lui aussi. Elle tira sur ses liens mais son corps manquait de force.

\- Ton corps est trop faible pour qu'on inocule à nouveau du poison, mais ne t'inquiète pas d'ici quelques heures tu sera de nouveau obéissante comme un gentil petit toutou. Maintenant dis moi qui est le garçon qui était avec toi ?

\- Tu peux toujours courir vieille peau ! Hurla la jeune fille

Une autre pluies de coups s'abattit sur elle. Elle sentit sa pommette exploser, son arcade gauche s'ouvrit recouvrant d'un liquide vermillon son œil. Alors qu'un autre poing allait s'abattre sur elle Shimada apparut arrêtant le coup à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son regard acier se posa un instant sur elle, ses yeux semblaient presque doux. L'homme repoussa Mizuki, visiblement en colère.

\- A quoi va-t-elle me servir si vous l'abîmez de la sorte ? Siffla-t-il furieux

\- Shimada-dono ! S'exclama la femme brune horrifiée.

\- Cette fille m'appartient, j'ai payé, regardez dans quel état vous l'avait mise !

\- Mais nous devons savoir avec qui elle était ! Ce garçon a tué tout les hommes que j'ai envoyé !

\- Ramener tout de suite Shiroyasha. Ordonna l'homme blond. Nous allons lancer l'opération dès maintenant, j'ai bien peur que des rats aient eu vent de notre plan. Ce soir la face du monde va changer.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille attachée, se penchant il lui attrapa le menton entre les doigts la forçant à relever son visage. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, pourquoi cet homme la traitait de la sorte ? C'était comme si il la connaissait. Avec douceur il la détacha elle voulut se lever mais elle s'écroula, elle pensait s'écraser sur le sol mais l'homme la rattrapa et avec précaution la porta. Elle voulu se débattre mais l'homme la tenait fermement.

\- Maintenant tu vas dormir, je veux que tu sois en forme pour le spectacle de ce soir.

Elle réveilla dans une chambre, on avait soigner son visage et changer ses vêtements. Elle portait un yukata sombre court et un obi couleurs feu. Elle se demanda un instant qui l'avait dévêtu, mais la question n'avait pas vraiment d'importance à l'heure actuelle. On l'avait laissé seule dans une chambre, mais lorsqu'elle tenta de se levait elle vit qu'elle était enchainée aux pied du lit et qu'il était en bois massif, de plus dès qu'elle avait bougé Shimada avait ouvert la porte.

\- As-tu bien dormi ? J'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- Je ne veux rien de vous ! Laisser moi partir ! Hurla-t-elle

L'homme se contenta de hocher la tête, un sourire condescendant aux lèvres. Il l'a conduisit sans ménagement jusqu'à une pièce sombre ou se tenait plusieurs personnes autour d'un homme attaché sur une chaise, il ne fut à Kagura que quelques secondes pour le reconnaître :

\- Gin-chan, hurla-t-elle alors que Shimada l'agrippa par le bras pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le samurai aux cheveux argentés.

Ce dernier leva la tête avec difficulté, on lui avait fait subir le même traitement qu'à Kagura, son visage était tout tuméfié. Son regard glissa sur la jeune fille comme si il ne la reconnaissait pas.

\- Où est Mizuki ? Que lui avez vous fait bande de bâtard ? Hurla le prisonnier tentant de nouveau de s'échapper, ses poignets étaient déchirés, saignant abondamment.

\- Gin-chan ! Elle est avec eux ! S'écria Kagura avant que Shimada ne porte sa main à sa bouche pour la faire taire.

Elle tenta de mordre la main qui recouvrait ses lèvres mais l'homme se pencha à son oreille

\- Si tu fais le moindre mouvements j'ordonne à mes hommes de décapiter ton cher Gin...

Un rapide regard, Kagura comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, ils étaient trop nombreux, elle n'aurait pas le temps de tous les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, mais l'homme ne la relâcha pas. Mizuki choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce, silencieuse elle s'avança jusqu'à Gintoki qui la regardait soulagé.

\- Ils ne t'ont rien fait, murmura-t-il doucement

\- Bien sur que non, ils travaillent pour moi, répondit-elle souriante comme à son habitude.

\- Je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis,

Kagura sentit son cœur se briser quand elle vit le regard du samouraï, comme si quelque chose venait de se briser en lui.

\- Tu es sous mon emprise, depuis déjà plusieurs mois... Le poison qui court dans tes veines te rend encore plus stupide que d'habitude, lança la femme moqueuse.

\- Arrête tes bêtises, nous nous marrions dans deux semaines. Répondit-il

Mizuki se mit a rire, levant la manche de son furisode pour cacher son sourire sadique. Une haine froide s'insinua dans le corps de Kagura, mais elle devait se monter patiente attaquer maintenant ne servait à rien. Elle se demanda un instant si ça ne valait pas le coup juste pour éclater contre le sol le visage de la femme brune qui riait encore.

\- Mizuki-dono, il suffit, je veux les informations ! Ordonna de sa voix rauque l'homme blond.

\- Oui je comprend, mais pour cela je dois lui donner l'antidote, j'ai peur que si je lui injecte un sérum de vérité il meurs. De plus comme il a écrasé une partie de sa mémoire je dois d'abord le soigner, sinon ça servirait à rien tant qu'il est sous l'emprise du produit.

\- Eh bien faite, le temps nous est compté et je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre.

Aussitôt Mizuki sortit une aiguille de la manche de son vêtement et l'enfonça dans le cou de Gintoki, celui-ci grogna un instant avant de perdre connaissance.

\- ça ne sera pas long, quelques minutes,

la femme c'était rapproché de Shimada, surprise de voir Kagura à ses coté, il la maintenait contre son torse un main sur sa bouche.

\- Bien.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit alors brusquement, un homme paniqué entra :

\- Shimada-sama, Mizuki-sama, nous sommes attaqué !

\- Comment ça ? S'exclama la femme

\- Les rebelles Joui ! Des hommes ont réussit a pénétrer le périmètre de sécurité !

\- Et bien arrêtez les ! Hurla Mizuki

\- Ceux qui sont rentré ne sont pas des guerriers ordinaires, ils ont mis en pièces nos défenses en quelques secondes.

Kagura sentit son cœur se faire plus léger à ces paroles, Katsura était venu les sauver ! Si le leader des rebelles étaient là alors le Sadique devait s'y trouver aussi ! Elle devait faire quelque chose maintenant.

D'un mouvement brusque d'épaule elle se dégagea de la poigne de l'homme blond, de la paume de la main elle frappa le nez de Mizuki qui fit un comique bruit étouffé par le sang qui coulait. Un ample mouvement de la jambe envoya valser contre le mur deux hommes, d'un saut elle évita la lame meurtrière d'un garde, elle en profita par l'agripper par le col de son vêtement et lorsqu'elle toucha le sol elle le lança au travers de la fenêtre. Avec une balayette au ras du sol elle fit tomber l'homme au plus prêt de Gin-chan. Un coup de pied latéral brisa la chaise, faisant tombé Gintoki qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Puis elle se retourna pour faire face à Shimada mais une affreuse douleur à la cuisse l'arrêta. Elle leva les yeux vers un homme dans un coin de la pièce qui avait encore dans sa bouche la sarbacane.

\- Maintenant Kagura tu vas être sage et faire le ménage pour moi.

La voix rauque et étrangement douce de Shimada pénétra au plus profond de son cerveau. Elle tenta de résister. Mizuki se tenait le nez en gémissant, le sang tachant les larges manches de son furisode. A sa gauche deux hommes se rapprochèrent afin de récupérer le samouraï évanoui, elle voulu les empêcher mais Shimada l'arrêta d'un simple mot. Elle ne pouvait désobéir.

\- Qui es ton maître ?

\- Vous Shimada-sama.

\- Que vas tu faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je vais chasser les intrus.

Il lui caressa le sommet de la tête lui souriant, sa main descendit le long de son visage, s'attardant sur sa joue avant de se poser sur son épaule et de la serrer légèrement pour lui monter sa satisfaction. Quelques secondes plus tard Kagura quitta la pièce, les ennemis de son maître allaient regretter leur geste.

Okita abattait un nouveau garde, autour de lui c'était le chaos, du sang, des cris et du feu. Katsura n'avait pas perdu sa tendance à tout vouloir exploser. Ils devaient se dépêcher si ils voulaient sauver Danna. Il espérait qu'il était toujours en vie, lui et la naine chinoise. Depuis l'attaque près de son hôtel il n'avait pas fermé l'œil, il avait chercher la jeune fille partout mais elle avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Il avait d'abord pensé à la demeure des Tanaka mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Puis il c'était tourné vers le leader des rebelles Joui pour l'aider. Pendant vingt quatre heures ils avaient interrogé tout le monde dans les bas-fonds d'Edo mais personne avait la moindre idée d'où pouvait être le QG des Tanaka. Désespéré il avait finis par espionner devant le Yorozuya et lorsque des hommes avaient kidnappé le permanenté il les avait suivis puis était partis chercher du renfort car c'était une vrais forteresse.

Sougo trancha de nouveau un homme, il ne pouvait se faire retarder chaque minutes étaient importantes, c'était son devoir de protéger les habitant de Edo. Même si il ne l'osait se l'avouer son principale objectif était de retrouver une fille aux cheveux rouges et à la force surhumaine. Depuis qu'elle avait disparu il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle. L'idée de sa mort le rendait malade. Elle ne pouvait mourir avant qu'il ne l'ai battu et obligé à lui embrasser les pieds.

Agile il se glissait entre les ennemis les abattant avec une facilité déconcertante, sa rapidité était telle qu'on ne voyait plus la lame de son katana lorsqu'il frappait les hommes en face de lui. Plus il avançait plus ses ennemis devenait coriace, un rictus démoniaque ornait ses lèvres alors qu'il transperçait une énième victime, puis en haut d'un escalier il vit une frêle silhouette, malgré des vêtements différents il la reconnut tout de suite, il ne put retenir son cris

\- China !

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, un instant son souffle resta coincé dans sa poitrine, le regard froid de la Yato le transperça violemment. D'un mouvement fluide elle sauta par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier avançant vers lui ses grands yeux bleus vide. Lorsqu'elle lui porta le premier coup il eut juste le temps de l'éviter alors que la colonne derrière lui explosa sous la force de l'impact.


	6. Entremet vénéneux

Okita évita le poing mortel en le bloquant de sa lame, son regard se posant sur sa rivale surpris. La jeune fille ne semblait pas le reconnaître, elle l'attaqua de nouveau, sa vitesse le déstabilisa un instant, jamais elle ne s'était battu comme ça contre lui. Avait-elle toujours retenu ses coups? La puissance de ses attaques se répercutaient dans ses bras, endolorissant ses muscles et tendons. Le combat ne pouvait s'éterniser. D'un mouvement fluide il évita un coup de pied aérien particulièrement vicieux.

\- China calme toi, t'es trop con pour reconnaitre tes alliés?

La Yato ne répondit pas se mettant en position de combat, ses yeux vides étaient vraiment effrayants. Que lui avait-on fait pour qu'elle soit dans cet état? Il sentait son envie de meurtre, leur combat n'avait rien d'un jeux et il allait devoir contre-attaquer, car si leur affrontement durait trop longtemps il n'aurait aucune chance. La force et l'endurance de la fille le surpassait.

Il se mit à son tour en pose de combat, observant son adversaire. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres roses. En un clin d'œil elle était devant lui, il se baissa alors qu'un puissant coup de pied passa juste au dessus de sa tête, il se releva agrippant la cheville de son adversaire, mais elle sauta utilisant son autre jambe pour le frapper en plein visage. Il se retrouva projeté contre le mur alors que Kagura se réceptionna sur le sol grâce à une pirouette. Rapide elle le chargea, cette fois-ci il ne chercha pas éviter l'attaque au contraire il se jeta sur elle le katana tendu en avant, elle l'évita en tournant sur le coté, d'un ample mouvement du bras il attaqua au niveau de la tête de la jeune fille qui dut reculer face à la rage de capitaine.

Kagura était incapable de retenir ses coups, elle sentait en elle son sang bouillir, son héritage Yato réclamait de la violence. Le Sadique semblait plus que sérieux, il avait ce regard effrayant et glacial qu'elle n'avait vu que très rarement. Ses coups étaient rapide et d'une précision mortelle. Il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre quitte à la tuer. Ce constat la paniqua, elle ne voulait pas que ça aille si loin, mais elle ne serait pas maître de son corps avant vingt-neuf minutes. Elle aurait voulu lui hurler qu'elle ne se contrôlait pas, qu'elle ne voulait pas le tuer et peut-être même lui dire à quel point elle avait été heureuse de le voir en bas de cet escalier.

\- China reprend tes esprits, si ça continu je vais devoir te tuer ! Hurla Sougo en bloquant une des attaques surpuissantes de Kagura.

Elle ne semblait pas l'entendre, continuant a chercher une faille afin de le battre, le garçon ne voulait pas en arriver là mais sa vie était en jeux. Il se demanda un instant si il n'était pas prêt a se laisser mourir mais son corps trop habitué au combat plongea en avant et la lame de son sabre coupa profondément l'abdomen de la jeune fille qui fit un saut en arrière. Elle porta la main à son ventre surprise, le sang inondant sa main.

\- China ! Je t'en pris arrête ça !

Mais Kagura se contenta d'essuyer le sang sur son yukata avant de nouveau s'élancer sans se soucier du liquide vermillon qui s'écouler le long de sa jambe tachant le sol. Rapide elle lui envoya un coup de poing qu'il ne put éviter qu'a moitié encore choqué de l'avoir si gravement blessé. Il se retrouva plaqué au mur, une des mains de la fille lui encerclant le cou. Ses yeux bordeaux se plongeant dans ceux de la jeune fille, ils semblaient voilés, ne brillant pas du même éclat que d'habitude. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il l'observa avec attention quelques secondes, ses longs cils couleur sang, la courbe de son nez, l'ourlet de sa bouche légèrement gonflée laissait deviner qu'on l'avait frappé... Elle resserra son emprise, il manqua rapidement d'air, un coup de genou en plein dans sa blessure lui fit desserrer son étreinte, il en profita pour la frapper au visage avec le manche de son sabre. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, légèrement étourdie.

A l'intérieur d'elle Kagura hurlait, elle ne voulait pas tuer le Sadique, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, enfin pas vraiment. Elle tentait de se concentrer au maximum afin de rendre ses mouvements plus lent, moins précis. Sa blessure au ventre n'était pas si douloureuse mais elle savait que c'était un effet de son état, l'adrénaline et son son sang Yato faisait pour l'instant taire la souffrance, mais même pour elle c'était une coupure grave. Elle allait se vider de son sang. Elle ne voulait plus se battre, elle préférait encore mourir des mains de son rival plutôt que le tuer. Elle savait que si elle gagnait ce combat jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner, la mort du Sadique serait trop douloureuse pour qu'elle puisse s'en remettre. Non il valait mieux qu'elle meure, elle était devenu un monstre. Son corps n'obéissait plus à son âme, se jetant une nouvelle fois sur le garçon, enchaînant coups de pieds et de poings, mais sa blessure la gênait, chaque mouvements devenant plus difficile.

Okita profita d'une certaine faiblesse de son adversaire pour lui donner un coup dans les jambes la faisant vaciller, du plat de son sabre il lui assena une grosse claque sur le haut du corps la déséquilibrant, elle tomba lourdement en arrière. Il se jeta sur elle lui agrippant les poignets, s'assaillant sur son ventre, il n'hésita a enfoncer son sabre dans la jambe de la jeune fille, la clouant au sol dans un cris déchirant.

\- Désolé China, mais je dois t'empêcher de me tuer, même si ça veut dire t'épingler comme un papillon. Souffla-t-il se concentrant au maximum pour éviter que la fille sous lui de s'échappe.

Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux cachés derrière ses cheveux, mais elle sentait à quel point il était tendu, elle le sentait trembler sur elle. Ses mains enserraient fermement ses poignets, elle se tortilla pour se soustraire mais la douleur lui arracha à nouveau un cri, la prise du Sadique se resserra.

\- Arrête de bouger, tu vas te faire encore plus de mal.

La voix de Sougo avait quelque chose de suppliant qui serra le cœur de la jeune fille, elle aurait obéit mais son corps en avait décidé autrement. Il restait encore quatorze minutes avant qu'elle puisse reprendre le contrôle. De toute ses forces restantes elle se releva, aggravant sa blessure à la cuisse, le garçon tentait de tout son poids de la retenir mais elle était une Yato, des larmes de douleurs dévalaient sur ses joues, son visage était maintenant a quelques centimètres du siens, ses yeux bordeaux écarquillés, il était horrifié par ce que la jeune fille était entrain de s'infliger. Posant son front sur le sien, il ferma les yeux murmurant les lèvres presque sur celle de Kagura :

\- Ne te relève pas, je t'en pris China, reste là avec moi.

Autour d'eux les rebelles Joui avaient pris l'avantage, plusieurs hommes aidèrent Sougo à maintenir la jeune femme au sol qui se mis à se débattre de plus belle.

Alors que les rebelles retenaient la jeune fille, ils étaient six pour l'empêchait de se relever, Okita en profita pour retirer la lame qui lui transperçait la jambe. Puis avec le manche de son arme la frappa violemment dans la nuque la faisant perdre connaissance. La fille s'écroula, le visage tordu par une grimace de douleur. Il ordonna aux hommes de l'évacuer, il avait réussi à la sauver, il l'avait récupéré un immense soulagement l'assaillit. Tout ses muscles le faisaient souffrir mais la haine qui l'animait était plus forte que la douleur, il allait tous les tuer.

Qui donc croisait à ce moment le regard d'Okita Sougo aurait l'impression de plonger dans les flammes de l'enfer. Il avançait droit devant vers l'escalier, ses assaillants reculaient face à lui, il se dégageait de lui une aura effrayante, d'un regard froid il tuait sans qu'aucune émotion ne se lise sur son visage, en quelques minutes son hakama et son haori s'imbibèrent de sang, il ressemblait à un démon invoqué sur terre pour répandre chaos et néant. La colère irradiait de tout son être.

Rapide il monta les marches et dans le couloir continua son massacre. Les traces de sang éclaboussant les murs, les gémissements des mourants, les supplications des quelques blessés, rien ne semblait le perturber.

Soudain à quelques mètre de lui une porte vola en éclat, se préparant a combattre il reconnu alors la tignasse argentée de Danna entrain de se battre avec un homme blond qui avait l'air d'être un épéiste de talent. Une femme apparu à son tour, tentant de s'enfuir avec un nez ensanglanté et gonflé. Il reconnu tout de suite Mizuki, sans hésiter un seconde il s'élança à sa poursuite, cette salope allait payer de sa vie !

Elle courrait dans les couloirs cherchant une issue appelant à l'aide tout les hommes qu'elle croisait pour la protéger du démon qui la poursuivait. Rien ne semblait vouloir l'arrêter, elle pénétra dans une pièce à la recherche de la porte dérobée qui lui permettrait de quitter cet enfer. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres, elle devait faire vite. Alors que le passage secret s'ouvrait, trop lentement au goût de la femme, il apparut, ensanglanté, les yeux rougeoyant à cause des flammes qui avaient commencé a envahir le couloir, une grimace terrifiante déformait son visage angélique.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! Hurla-t-elle

Elle voulut se glisser par la petite ouverture de la porte mais le katana du garçon se planta avec un bruit sec dans une des manches de son furisode. Il avait lancé son arme pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

\- Loupé, grinça-t-il un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Il s'approcha d'elle avec une démarche féline ne la quittant pas des yeux. Mizuki tentait de retirer la lame qui la retenait mais c'était impossible pour elle. Okita arriva à sa hauteur lui agrippant l'épaule avec force et la plaqua violemment contre le mur. L'arrière du crane de la femme brune se cogna contre la parois et son nez se remis a saigner.

\- Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que vous avez fait à Kagura !

\- On me l'a ordonné, je n'ai pas eu le choix, cet homme nous a obligé ! S'exclama-t-elle la voix larmoyante.

\- J'en ai rien a foutre ! Dis moi pourquoi China a essayé de me tuer ?

Il l'avait agripper au col de son kimono, la secouant sans ménagement, elle se mit a pleurer, ses larmes se mélangeant avec le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez. Elle avait l'air pitoyable, mais sa tentative d'attendrissement ne marcherait pas sur Sougo, ils avaient été trop loin et la colère l'aveuglait.

\- Je déteste me répéter, tu vas me dire ce que je veux,

\- C'est mon père ! Il lui a administré un poison qui l'oblige a obéir, ce n'est que temporaire, ça ne dure qu'une heure... Expliqua Mizuki, dont les larmes et le sang tachaient son magnifique vêtement.

Un instant Okita relâcha sa prise, soulagé de savoir sa rival hors de danger. La femme en profita pour discrètement plonger une main dans l'ample manche de son furisode en sortant en mince aiguille qu'elle planta dans la main du garçon. Grimaçant il frappa du revers de la main la sorcière alors que déjà sa vision se troublait. Vraiment Sougo détestait cette salope, il voulut l'attraper à nouveau mais ses mouvements devenaient lourds et gauches.

\- Tu vas mourir ici ! Ce que je t'ai donné n'est pas mortel mais tu vas t'endormir et tout le bâtiment ne va pas tarder a exploser et tu vas cramer avec lui ! Ria Mizuki

\- Putain, grinça Okita entre ses dents alors qu'il devait se retenir au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je prendrais grand soin de ta petite chérie...

La femme brune ne se retourna pas une seule fois alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le passage secret. Sougo se maudit plusieurs fois d'avoir été si négligent, le manque de sommeil ne l'avait pas aidé. Le poison était rapide et avec une dernière pensée pour une certaine personne au caractère exécrable il sombra dans le néant.

Gintoki avait bien du mal a se débarrasser de l'homme face à lui, sa maîtrise du sabre était étonnante. De plus le traitement qu'il avait reçu plus tôt avait laissé des séquelles, il n'était pas au top de sa forme. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il c'était passé mais vu que l'autre blondinet l'avait attaqué sans ménagement il devait être encore une fois dans une merde noire. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça finisse toujours comme ça ? De plus il avait le ventre vide avec une envie irrépressible de sucre... Lorsque du coin de l'œil il vit passer dans le couloir Souchiro-kun, il aurait voulu le questionner mais d'une il était déjà pas mal occupé a esquiver l'autre taré blond et de deux le capitaine de la première division n'avait pas le moins de monde l'air de se soucier de lui, préférant poursuivre une fille aux cheveux bruns, plutôt pas mal d'ailleurs.

Bref, il ne comprenait rien a ce qui se passait mais l'autre merdeux commençait à lui prendre la tête, pourquoi voulait-il a se point lui démonter la tronche ? Son manque de concentration lui coûta un vilain coup pied dans le visage suivis d'un enchaînement peu agréable de coup de poing. Putain en plus de savoir se servir d'un katana le mec connaissait le Kung-fu. Un moment sonnait contre le mur du couloir, son adversaire en profita pour filer.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi tu te barres ? Tu commences par me fracasser la gueule sans raison et tu te tires ? S'exclama le samouraï.

L'autre ne pris pas la peine de répondre, un peu perplexe Gintoki regarda autour de lui : un couloir plein de cadavre, du sang, de la fumée et le bruit de lame s'entrechoquant l'étage d'en dessus. Ok, il était en pleine bataille mais il ne savait pas pourquoi ni même qui, seul indice Sofa-kun. Alors qu'il partait à la recherche du garçon il put entendre les ennemis annoncer la retraite, sans plus attendre ils se dispersèrent, s'enfuyant au plus vite, il cru même entendre certains murmurer « ça va sauter ».

Mauvaise nouvelle... Qu'avait-il fait pour que le sort s'acharne ainsi sur lui ?


	7. La surprise du Chef

Gintoki courrait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs enfumés, ou pouvait bien être ce voleur de taxe ? Il devait se magner le cul si il ne voulait pas finir grillé. Bordel il n'avait pas toutes ses idées en place comme le lendemain d'une soirée particulièrement arrosé. Il avait des souvenirs mais ils semblaient flou, il ne se rappelait pas comment il avait pu arriver là.

Tout ces couloirs se ressemblaient, les mêmes murs avec les mêmes portes, on aurait dit un labyrinthe. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer avec l'épaisse fumée sombre qui avait envahit les couloirs. Il entendait le bruit de cavalcades des fuyard pressés de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et la bâtisse.

Il finit pas trouver le garçon inconscient devant une porte dérobé. Il l'agrippa passant son bras autour de son cou et le tenant à la taille. Il était plus lourd qu'il ne le pensait, il jura en le traînant jusqu'au couloir. C'est à ce moment que la première bombe explosa dans les souterrains faisant trembler tout le bâtiment.

Le samouraï n'avait plus le choix, il fit demi tour et il pris le passage secret sans avoir la moindre idée d'où il conduisait.

Le tunnel avait était creusé à même la roche et aucune source lumineuse pour le guider. À tâtons, traînant Sofa-kun, il avançait péniblement pourtant il ne pouvait se permettre de rester dans les parages.

Franchement quel réveil de merde.

Heureusement le passage secret était droit en s'enfonçait profondément dans le sol. Lorsque le bâtiment explosa il ne sentit qu'une grosse secousse, à coté de lui le garçon du Shinsengumi se mit à gémir. Il crut entendre les mots 'China' et 'Désolé'. Mais tout ça n'avait aucune importance, ils devaient d'abord se sortir de là. Franchement quant il serait à l'air libre il allait demander des explications.

Il fallut au permanenté presque une demi heure pour enfin voir la lumière à l'autre bout du tunnel, sa progression fut plus rapide car enfin il voyait ou il mettait les pieds.

Dehors il faisait nuit, le ciel était éclairé par l'énorme brasier à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Des explosions se faisaient encore entendre, éclairant de couleurs chaude les ténèbres qui entouraient l'ancienne forteresse. Le spectacle était impressionnant et bizarrement jouissif. Agrippant plus fermement son encombrant paquet, Gintoki se dirigea vers la nuée d'homme un peu en contrebas qui admirait la destruction du bâtiment en poussant des cris de victoire.

C'est Katsura qui le reconnu le premier, il lui sauta quasiment dessus en racontant des trucs stupides comme à son habitude. Lui avec une diablesse ? Mariage ? Poison ?

Zura avait pris un truc pas net pour raconter des conneries pareilles.

* * *

Kagura eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière était trop forte. Elle grogna alors que quelqu'un tira les rideaux. Papillonnant des yeux, elle tenta de les ouvrir mais c'était trop dur. Elle était épuisée pourtant elle ne voulait pas se rendormir. Elle devait savoir comment tout ça c'était fini. Où était-elle ? Où était Gin-chan ? Et le sadique était-il toujours en vie ?

Dans un effort douloureux elle ouvrit les paupières. Elle regarda la pièce autour d'elle, des mur blanc, un électrocardioscope bipait de façon continue à côté d'elle. Son bras était rattaché une poche médicale.

Déjà elle n'était plus dans la prison des Tanaka. Une infirmière était entrain de quitter la pièce, elle referma la porte sans bruit.

A sa gauche Gin-chan se tenait sur une chaise, sa joue posait au creux de sa main, il dormait bavant légèrement.

Le cœur de Kagura s'emballa, Gin-chan était là, pour elle, plus de Mizuki. Elle tenta de se redresser difficilement. Sa nature de Yato lui avait permis de guérir plus vite mais elle s'était rarement sentit aussi faible.

Doucement elle enleva les draps blancs qui la couvrait. Elle sortie un pied du lit et avec une discrétion qui ne lui était pas habituelle, quitta sa chambre. Les couloirs étaient vide, elle ne croisa qu'une infirmière un peu pressée qui lui indiqua la chambre du sadique sans poser de question.

Une fois devant la porte elle hésita longuement. Sur la pointe des pieds elle l'ouvrit et se glissa dans la chambre.

Le Sadique dormait, il ne semblait pas gravement blessé mais il était aussi pâle que ses draps et de grosses cernes violacées se dessinaient sous ses paupières closes.

Elle approcha hésitante, presque timide. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil en tissu à gauche du lit. Les stores étaient descendu pourtant quelques rayons lumineux arrivaient à passer au travers et éclairait le visage du patient.

Sans savoir pourquoi Kagura resta captivée par ce spectacle, elle ne détacha pas son regard du visage du garçon. Il avait, pour une fois, l'air apaisé. Il n'allait pas se mettre à débiter des horreurs avec sa voix monocorde. Elle devait l'avouer il n'était si affreux que ça. Pour même être totalement honnête il était pas mal...

Finalement elle se rappela pourquoi elle était venu et sorti de sa poche un feutre noir et se pencha sur le visage de son rival.

Elle eut du mal à contenir son rire alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre. C'est d'un pas léger qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre. Gin-chan ne s'était pas réveillé et elle ne le fit pas, préférant se rallonger dans son lit. Elle tendit le bras et attrapa la main du samouraï aux cheveux argentés. Elle la serra doucement trop heureuse que ce cauchemars soit derrière elle. Gin était là, le Sadique vivant tout allait bien.

\- Chinaaa !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut mais ne pu bouger, quelqu'un la maintenait par les épaules contre le lit. Penché au dessus d'elle le sadique avait un drôle de sourire, un de ceux qui faisait légèrement peur et qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Le visage du garçon était rouge à certain endroit, prouvant qu'il avait du frotter assez fort pour se débarrasser des traces de marqueurs.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu me remercie à haute voix... Lui dit-il.

\- Hum ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'abaisser à ça ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Gin avait quitter la pièce, il faisait nuit bref elle était seule avec son rival.

\- Tu n'as aucun savoir vivre, souffla-t-il en la relâchant.

\- J'ai faim !

Ils se regardèrent un instant, les yeux plongeaient dans le regard de l'autre. Seule la lumière diffuse d'une lanterne éclairé la pièce. Elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, elle était si heureuse que tout le monde aille bien. Le visage impassible du garçon se fendit quelque seconde d'un bref sourire aussi.

\- Tu as tout le temps faim, t'es un trou sans fond. Franchement ça n'étonne personne que tu sois si lourde avec tout ce que tu avales.

\- Un homme ne doit jamais parler du poids d'une jeune femme ! T'as été élevé où ?

\- Et toi ?

Ils se turent, le cœur n'y été pas. Ils avaient envie de parler mais pas avec leur insultes habituelles, trop de choses c'étaient passé entre eux pour qu'ils puissent faire comme si de rien. Le problème était qu'ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre.

\- Quand je pense que tu t'es laissé avoir par Mizuki ! S'exclama Kagura

\- Ah Oui, tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de qui a été le plus stupide ? Répondit-il sur la défensive.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Elle a su trouver mon point faible. Souffla la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

\- Tu est surtout une idiote.

\- Ah oui et pas toi ?

\- Ils avaient l'intention de t'utiliser comme une arme... Tu n'avais plus de volonté. La voix du garçon avait pris une note sérieuse qui mis Kagura mal à l'aise.

\- Je... J'avais conscience de ce qui se passait mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Okita resta silencieux un long moment.

\- Tu te souviens de tout ? Finit-il pas demander.

\- Oui... Je te jure que je ne voulais pas, même si je te trouve insupportable jamais j'ai souhaité...

Il s'était penché vers elle la regardant intensément alors que ses mots mourraient sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha d'elle, tendant sa main vers sa joue. Du bout des doigts il caressa sa pommette. Elle le fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Sougo savait que rien n'était fini, Mizuki et les autres avaient réussi à fuir et il se souvenait très bien des dernières paroles de la femme. Elle avait osé menacer la jeune fille devant lui.

Sa paume se posa délicatement sur la douce courbure de sa joue, les lèvres rose de Kagura s'ouvrirent légèrement. Son pouce voyagea jusqu'à sa bouche, touchant avec une infinis douceur la texture de ses lèvres.

Son cœur battait à ton rompre, il allait se jeter à l'eau, il se rapprocha encore, leurs nez se touchant presque. Il sentait la respiration de la jeune fille contre son visage, ses yeux se posant sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser fut chaste et timide. Il recula rapidement alors que Kagura semblait pétrifiée.

Elle porta sa main a ses lèvres le regardant bizarrement.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Apparemment elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui et il venait de se ridiculiser devant sa rivale.

\- Quoi, tu vas pas faire tout un plat pour un petit truc comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il moqueur afin de cacher sa douleur.

\- Tu... Tu...

\- Quoi t'arrive même plus à t'exprimer ? Laisse tomber China.

Il se leva brusquement sans un regard en arrière il quitta la pièce. Kagura, elle, ne comprenait plus rien. Il l'avait embrassé et maintenant il s'en allait comme si de rien. Ce type était un danger publique. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ils se détestaient non ?

Kagura se traita d'idiote, bien-sûr que non, ils ne se haïssaient pas mais elle avait trop peur de ses sentiments pour agir. Elle préférait le laissé partir sans un mot plutôt qu'affronter la réalité.

Une fois seule elle se maudit d'avoir été si lâche.

Sans réfléchir une minute de plus elle se leva et couru jusqu'à la chambre du Sadique, elle ouvrit la porte le surprenant alors qu'il se changeait. Elle ne prêta pas attention à ça, d'un pas décidé elle arriva a sa hauteur, pris son visage entre ses mains, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et planta sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le baiser était mal habile, elle se cogna les dents contre celle du garçon qui faillit perdre l'équilibre sur le moment.

Après quelques seconde il posa une main sur son dos et pencha légèrement la tête. Il l'embrassa avec douceur en prenant son temps pour que Kagura puisse l'imiter. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Très vite elle se colla contre passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Doucement China, lui murmura-t-il en reprenant sa respiration.

Elle recula un peu, rouge comme jamais. Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Il voulut se rapprocher elle recula d'un pas.

\- C'était pour te remercier. Bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Ok. Répondit-il un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

\- Bon je vais me coucher. Lança-t-elle d'une voix plus forte avant de quitter la chambre en courant.

\- A la prochaine, China. Dit-il moqueur alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir.


End file.
